One aspect of installing a radio frequency identification (RFID) system is antenna mounting and direction sensing. Typically RFID antennas are mounted on an open framework and are gimbaled to positions that provide the best reception. Relocating the antenna racket on the open framework and realigning the antenna is the generally known way to adjust the position of the antenna pattern. In addition, the open framework exposes the RFID antennas and associated equipment to the environment where they are more prone to being damaged.
It also generally known to enclose framework for RFID antennas and the associated equipment, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,825,766. However, the enclosure tends to limit the flexibility of the placement of the antennas to the detriment of needed reception for some applications. The antennas are mounted on structures in a manner similar to the mounting of car speakers and then covered with a protective cover, thus precluding adjustments in positioning.
Antennas also need to occasionally be removed or replaced and, in many cases, the value of the antenna is significant. Typically the antenna bracket is mounted to the support structure and then the antenna is mounted to the bracket. This usually involves several nuts and or bolts, holding the antenna in position, lining up holes and manipulating tools. In many cases this is inconvenient and time consuming and in some cases the antenna can be dropped or damaged because of the complexity of the installation.
Consequently, we recognized that the close confines of RFID installations within a facility tend to not benefit from installation flexibility that is generally known for other types of telecommunication systems, for instance U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,151, wherein pole-mounted external antennas may be mounted at a desired height and azimuth. We also recognize that antenna installation can be improved so that it can be done without tools or risking damage to the antennas.
Consequently, a significant need exists for a mounting structure for RFID antennas and associated equipment that is readily adapted to a range of applications and equipment variations.